Xerographic or electrophotographic printing typically involves creating an image on a photoconductive surface, applying an ink having charged particles to the photoconductive surface, such that they selectively bind to the image, and then transferring the charged particles in the form of the image to a print substrate.
In “dry” xerography, an electrostatic image is created on a photoconducting drum or belt. The image is developed using a pigmented dry powder or toner and then transferred to a substrate, typically paper. The image is then fused onto the substrate a dry powder toner is applied on the surface of the substrate as a powder. The toner is then melted to fuse the toner to the substrate to form the image. In “wet” xerography, an electrostatic ink composition comprising charged toner particles in a carrier liquid can be brought into contact with the selectively charged photoconductive surface. The charged toner particles adhere to the image areas of the latent image while the background areas remain clean. The image is then transferred to a print substrate (e.g. paper) directly or, more commonly, by being first transferred to an intermediate transfer member, which can be a soft swelling blanket, and then to the print substrate.
Electrophotographic printing is commonly used to print images on substrates, such as paper.
Textile printing is a method of applying colour to fabric, for example, in definite patterns or designs. The colour is typically bonded with the fibre, so as to resist washing and friction. In printing, wooden blocks, stencils, engraved plates, rollers, or screens can be used to place colours on the fabric. Screen printing is by one of the most common technology today. Two types exist: rotary screen printing and flat (bed) screen printing. A blade (squeegee) squeezes the printing paste through openings in the screen onto the fabric.